S01E08 - Into the Fire
Information Into the Fire is the 8th episode of the 1st season of X Company. It is the season finale, and aired on CBC on April 8th, 2015 Summary The episode begins with a continuation of the last episode, when the Nazis enter the apartment. Simone lies to them, saying that "you just missed him" and that he was "wearing a black coat". The Nazis tell her to stay where she is, and they leave. After the Nazis leave, he shoots her. On the street, there are a bunch of police officers stopping people and asking for their identification. The team hides in an alcove before heading to the Catacombs. In the caves, the man talks about seeing a room full of eyeglasses and another room full of suitcases and human hair. He then talks about the gas chambers. The team decides to do an extraction. While the family is getting ready to move, Neil sees the police van pull up on the street. He tries to get them to leave by saying he is moving, and finds out the police are doing raids to remove people who are Jewish. The team sends the information to Camp X, where Duncan and the others are shocked to read the news. In the German house, the mother finds out the truth about the place where her adopted son will be taken. She is shocked, and rushes to embrace her child. The phone rings and when the SS leader picks it up he is told "your agent has made contact". The team thinks of a way to let the public know what is going on, and they remember that a restaurant prints daily menus, so they would have a printing press that is not under German control. When they enter the basement, a man comes down, so they stand in a corner since there are no other places to hide. The man opens a cabinet and takes out an envelope of money. When the man turns around to see them holding a gun. They get him to show how to use the printing press. When they ask why he was robbing his own business, he tells them his last name, which is a Jewish one. The police come to put the family on the truck to the concentration camp right before the team is able to reach them. The father tells his children to hide, but when the cop breaks down the door, the daugher runs out to hug her father. While the police are forcing people onto the truck, Neil knocks out the driver. The father yells at people on the street, asking them if they are going to stand by and watch this happen. He knocks the gun out of the cops hand. A gunfight ensues. Right when Neil runs out of bullets he turns around to see a cop pointing a gun at him, but he is shot before he is able to kill Neil. They create a love poem that is a call to fight back in disguise, while the rest of them help set the man off in a fishing boat to Britain. When they get to the pier, Harry is told they are walking into a trap. As the boat comes into view, the team decides to call it off, but then the German trucks pull up and a Nazi is overheard yelling 'two minutes'. Aurora hands Harry a rifle, and they start to shoot the Nazis. He throws a pipe bomb, which ends up blowing up a truck, giving the man a chance to escape. The Nazis apprehend Alfred and take him outside. While they are searching him, Aurora approaches unseen. She aims her gun at him, but is unable to shoot. Alfred nods, but she can't bring herself to do it. He is placed in a car and taken away. A shadow of a plane is seen across the ground. As Aurora runs, she sees a paper and picks it up. It's one of the love poems they printed off earlier: "Maryanne, My heart; how it beats for you still. Beyond each shattered part, yet it beats for you, still. At the dawn, wrongs we suffered, inflicted at will. They were written on seams. Of a heart that still beams. How it beams for you, Maryanne, still. Do not mourn, Maryanne, for a love that has past. Or the world borne before we began. For the walls they have built to hold secrets won't last. They'll not silence our voice, Maryanne. In the each shattered part of a broken mans soul. Is a shard holding hope, unfulfilled. Seize it now, Liberty, it will guide our way home. Through the nights darkest sky, blood will spill. Seize it now, smash the chain. Find the pride past the shame. Take my hand, speak my name. Tear down wall after wall. Split the sky, feel the rain. Heed my cry, hear my call. Rise again Maryanne. I will fight for you still. Rise again Maryanne. I will fight for you still. Rise again." The brother of the family, who had been hiding in the cupboard, finally comes out of hiding. He goes to the window and sees the papers falling from the sky. The SS father and his wife sit in a bed beside their son. The mother gets up and stands at the wall while her husband places a pillow over his face, crying overcome with grief. A police officer picks up one of the papers. He notices a group of Jewish people about to enter a basement in hiding. They stop in fear, and after a long look at one another, the officer nods in consent and turns away. Alfred is in a jail cell. A Nazi approaches and shows him a paper with 'Alfred. A Memoir' and then drops it to the ground before saying "You're going to tell me everything you know." Quotes "You understand my position?" "I understand. I understand you were willing to sell this man for knowing what he knows." "It's not for me to say what the Germans should or should not do." "They're only Jews; right?" "Gas chambers!" "A different type of garbage disposal." "Systematic industrial extermination. Of Jews." "Property values are going up. We're cleaning the streets of yellow stars." "All I wanted was to be able forget; but now I realize, if you remember something, you're responsible for it." "Every scar tells a story; doesn't it?" "I am French, just like you... Where do you think they're taking us? Huh? Work camps? They're taking the old, the sick, my daughter is nine. All you have to do is turn your back and let me take her. Pretend we weren't at home." "How did we know nothing about this?" "Because our attention's on the enemy. This is French police - deputized civilians - following German orders." "That can't go on. Not after today." Images Category:Season 1